Lifestyles of the Rich and Obscure
by Jelly The Courageous Banana
Summary: Roxas planned peaceful school life, hiding behind the mask of a geek sociopath. Even so, it seems that thanks to a certain Flaming crotch, people will never again leave him alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there!:D**  
This is my first fanfic **EVA**, and it's AkuRoku because cliché is the stuff xD.  
Please give me a chance. You don't have to review, but it would give me a fuzzy feeling inside :3 Also, refrain from being too rough if you do. I tend to get emotional. : P  
**Warnings: **Boys love, angsty teenagers and bad language .Yeah, sorry for cussing so much.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my decaying brain cells and a sexy, sexy cat. –wink-  
On with da story~

_**Chapter 1: It ain't the Money, and it's sure as Hell ain't just for the Fame.**_

I blinked a few times, silently awakening and getting off my bed.  
Here comes my first day at a new school, in a new town. _Oh joy._  
I shuffled around my bed, looking for my cellphone fruitlessly, until I realized where I had left it the previous night. Rubbing my eyes in attempt to feel slightly more awake, I turned toward my living room.  
As expected, the living room was lifeless_. How ironic._ I glanced at the coffee table, seeing an empty cup of coffee standing on it, signaling that my father had returned home last night and left early for work_. Real nice he let me know_. I huffed.  
I glanced around the room once again until I caught sight of my beloved cat, Shadowmere. Surely enough, between his teeth was my sleek black and white cellphone- or at least what remained of it- a disgusting piece of plastic covered in slime_. Yummy._  
I shoot an evil glare towards the feline. "Shadowmere, you vicious beast." My comment was answered with a weak "mrow". I grabbed into Shadow's black fur and our eyes locked in a stare-off. Not blinking once, my blue eyes didn't waver, neither did his piercing yellow irises. That is, until I made a growl-like noise in the back of my throat, making him spit out the remains of my cellphone. It was wet and looked positively disgusting_. Gross._  
I will have father buy me a new one. What a loss.  
Sighing, I headed to the bathroom to continue my Morning Routine of Doom, grumbling with each step taken.  
Looking at the reflection on the mirror, I saw an absolutely disheveled version of myself. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, resulting with me looking less zombie-ish.  
Done with that, I headed back to my room to get dressed.  
I opened my closet and threw some random clothing articles on my bed, not actually giving a crap. I looked at what my genius body picked subconsciously, and shrugged.  
I pulled a pair of black jeans on my legs, followed by some red t-shirt. I threw on my black jacket. I spiked my gorgeous hair in a somewhat lazy manner, still getting a hella sexy result. With that done, I rummaged through my drawer until I found what I was looking for. I took out my good-luck chain and bracelet. Both were presents from Sora. I slid my finger along the crown-shaped amulet hanging from my chain, and adjusted the black and white checkered bracelet. I glanced at the mirror and frowned. I looked emo. A sexy emo boy, but emo nonetheless. I messed my hair a bit and brushed it down, and took off my lip piercing. _That's better. I'm not emo._  
I took a pair of grandpa-rimmed glasses with a fake thick glass. Now I looked like a nerd. My eyes couldn't be seen through the thick plastic. This made me look extremely boring and geeky, the kind that gets algebra books for Christmas. _Goody goody_. I smirked. I wouldn't draw any attention like this. People who heard of the transfer student will soon get bored and disappointed, and possibly label me "Wedgie Material" . Oh well.  
Before leaving the house, I made sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.  
_School supplies - check.  
House keys- check.  
Wallet – check.  
Cellphone-_  
I was searching my ass pocket frantically when I remembered it's cruel fate- thanks to Shadowmere_. Little prick_. Swinging my backpack strap on my shoulder, I slipped into my shoes. I sighed as I locked the door. _Might as well just get this day over with._

*********

As I expected, people weren't paying much attention to me. Perfect. Still, I could hear people snickering around me as I passed by. I'm sure it was either about my hair or the glasses.  
The walk to school was extremely boring, even with the music blasting through my headphones. Tomorrow I'll drive to school. This walk is agonizing.  
After a few more minutes of walking and listening to Good Charlotte's "Keep Your Hands Off my Girl", I could finally see the school gates. I looked at the sign reading _Hollow Bastion High_. I didn't waste time and went inside the minute I passed through the gates.

*********

I knocked on the door with curved silver letters that read "Principal's Office".  
Tapping my foot against the tiled floor, I waited for a few seconds before hearing an annoyed woman's voice. "Come in." I stepped inside to see the secretary popping a bubble gum in her mouth_. Rude bitch._  
She gave me an uninterested look before examining her manicured nails. Her all aura shouted MEGA BITCH. Bleached hair, a fake tan, a bunch of caked on makeup, fake boobs, and a HIDEOUS neon pink outfit. "Yeah?" , she cackled. Her voice stopped my thoughts.  
"I'm the transfer student", I said coolly.  
She typed something on her computer, making quick clacking sounds.  
"Roxas Dobrovskay?" , she asked.  
"Actually, it's pronounced Dobrov-skee", I corrected.  
"Whatever."  
_Rude. Fucking. Bitch._  
Could anyone even pronounce that from the first try? Excuse me for having a Russian-originated last name. Sheesh.  
"Alright than, Roxas Dobrov-SKEEE." , she said mockingly. "It seems that you have a form to fill."  
"How so?" , I cocked a brow, getting annoyed by the minute. I was sure my father took care of all that jazz.  
"Just answer a few questions and I'll fill it in my computer.", She said impatiently.  
"Alright."

"Name and last name?"  
"Roxas Dobrovsky." Is she that stupid? She knew my name a minute ago.  
"Address?"  
I looked down at the piece of folded paper that my father gave me and read: "Twilight Town, Destiny Boulevard 17"  
"Female or male?"  
I glared at hear, my eye twitching and my fingers fidgeting. _She's getting on my kill list._  
Not hearing an answer, she looked up from her computer . "Well?", she raised an eyebrow.  
"Male." I answered through gritted teeth.  
She glanced at her computer again when her expression changed.  
"Oopsie doopsie", she started_. Oh god why?_ "It seems that someone DID fill your form. My mistake.", she said with no apparent remorse for her evil deeds.  
Biting my lower lip so that I wouldn't bite her to death, I face-palmed. Better than biting to death: I'd rather rip her manicured hand off and shove it down her throat and hear her muffled screams of agony, all while I'm laughing my lungs off. Or I could feed her to Shadowmere. That'd also work just fine.  
Putting my plans to a halt, a tall, tan guy with long silver hair came through the door.

"Please excuse Emma, she's in a bad mood today", he said, nodding said bitch's way.  
"Oh, I'm the principal, Xemnas!" , he smiled warmly and offered me a handshake.  
Shaking his hand, I nodded and introduced myself. "Roxas. Pleased to meet you." I gave my own smile, though less enthusiastic than his. He eyed me for a few more seconds, his smile still in place. It sent shivers down my spine.  
"Emma, please hand Roxas his schedule. We wouldn't want him to miss anything important on his first day, now, would we?", he looked her way when she simply shrugged.  
After I was handed my schedule, Mr. Xemnas wished me good like and I headed out of the office. Sliding the glasses back to place, I looked at my schedule and shrugged.  
First period (as I already missed homeroom thanks to Emma): Chemistry.  
I headed toward the appointed room. Reaching the door, I turned the knob and pushed it open. I looked around at the bored teens ,who were probably wishing they were home, finding creative ways to destroy brain cells.  
After several seconds, all eyes were on me. I shifted my weigh from one foot to the other.  
"HEEEY SHORTY!", I looked at the offender. Crimson locks spiked back, two upside-tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes_. Just some punk._  
Then he spoke his next words of wisdom. "This is 11th class. Middle school is across the street." At his highly intelligent remark, some people started snickering, when others lost interest. My eye twitched , though it wasn't visible because of the glasses.  
"Axel.", the teacher said with a warning tone, sending a glare his way.  
Axel, huh? That's funny. His name's Axel and he's an Asshole. Sounds legit.  
I looked at the teacher. Long blonde hair, a lab coat and safety goggles. He had some kind of a worn out suitcase on his table. _Creepy._  
"Hello, you must be the transfer student!" . I nodded briefly.  
He glanced at a little piece of paper that was thrown on his mess of a desk.  
"Roxas Dobrovsky… is that right?". I nodded again. "I'm Vexen, the chemistry teacher."  
_Finally someone who pronounces my last name right.  
_"Take one of the available seats." Tragically enough, the only seats available were the front seat, or the seat in the farthest corner of the class, next to the redhead. I decided on the latter.  
Dropping my backpack on the floor, I took out an empty notebook and a pen.  
Silently, I started working on the assignment given by Mr. Vexen. I was focusing on it, with my pen quickly scribbling the answers. That is, until my train of thoughts was disturbed by something hitting my head.  
I let out an annoyed sigh, turning my head slightly to the redhead, Axel_. Dumb attention whore._  
"Hey, four eyes!"  
I didn't answer, as I continued working on the assignment.  
To my dismay, he was persistent.  
"Four eyes, I'm talking to you." He said. I could hear the change in his tone: he went from playful to slightly pissed. Hold your panties. Stupid punk.  
"Are you both blind and a mute?"  
I could hear the anger peeking through.  
"Fucktard." I didn't flinch as I easily dodged the textbook he threw my way.  
At that, I could hear him growl, as he was going to say something, but before he could, the bell rung and cut him off. I used the river of students spilling out of the room as a cover. I quickly took my backpack and got out of class.  
_Goddammit. What an annoying bitch_. I could easily take him on, as some ass-whooping was inevitable. Even so, I avoided troubles and unnecessary attention as much as possible.  
Looking at my schedule, I saw that my next class was art. Oh well.  
Heading to the assigned room I was greeted with more new faces, though they seemed completely uninterested. And no redhead in sight, excluding some girl with an annoying high-pitched voice.  
The class wasn't really eventful, we were asked to draw a sketch of our partners' portrait. The teacher was weird though. He was pretty silent with long black hair and red eyes. He also had this flamboyant outfit thing going on. He looked extremely melancholic for some reason. His name is Mr. Vincent. Just like Vincent Van Gogh. Lolz.  
I ended up partnering with a lonesome girl with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to mine.  
At first she appeared really quiet and nice, but trough the working process she started making those creepy giggles and deep breathing noises, while staring into -what felt like- my soul.  
At the end of the period, my partner, Namine, handed me her sketch. I winced. _Right in the dignity._ What would I not do to get some peace and quiet? By her drawing I could see my implied ugliness. The glasses work.  
Mr. Vincent strolled between the students to see their results, and looked at our sketches with over-enthusiasm.  
"Wow Roxas, you are almost as talented as Namine!", he exclaimed clapping his hands. I just nodded awkwardly. He even asked me to join the art club, but I politely refused cause I'm awesome like that. I think the dude's bi-polar. The guy jumped from melancholy to sunshine covered with pink unicorn shitб overed with pink unicorn i sm. their results, of the class within minutes.  
Well, on to Algebra, I guess.  
Again, no sign of the redhead. What was his name anyway? _Alex?_

Algebra was uneventful. The teacher is Ms. Aerith. A nice lady with long brown hair and a soft face. Ms. Aerith instantly liked me, probably because I'm a smartass and my old school already went over what she was teaching. There was another smartass though. Zexion.  
Slate- haired, emo looking. Most of the time, he was silent just like me. He looked really intelligent, and nonchalant , and fluffy . _Wait, what?_  
Anyway, at the end of the period I smirked his way. In response, he raised an eyebrow, and then gave me an all-knowing chuckle.  
Lunch. I went in the cafeteria. Instantly, people looked my way, but got bored after a few seconds. All thanks to my flawless disguise. A pair of glasses and brushing my hair down. _Perfect._  
Soon after, my good mood faltered as I saw the attention whore redhead at the other end of the cafeteria, glaring directly at me.  
There goes my chance to peacefully eat some food.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Shun it? All of the above?  
So yeah, that was the first chapter :D  
Anyone catch the Skyrim reference? Shadowmere FTW.  
And the name of the chapter is a line from **MCR's "I Never Told You what I do for a Living." **  
If you people like this, please review and I'll continue uploading new chapters. Uploads will be frequent because it's summertime and I have nothing better to do (excluding times when I go out with my bestfwend and we do some fucked up stuff :D)  
Chapters are also going to get longer. Originally I wrote a long ass first chapter but then I just split it xD.  
Next update will be sometime this week~  
Thank you for reading and **please review** if you want more chapters! :3  
Oh, I almost forgot. English isn't my native language, so please forgive any mistakes. I'm a beginner and I have no one to be my faithful Beta :c  
_**~ Jelly the Courageous Banana.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am again, with my first fanfic!**  
I know that I said this chapter would be up much earlier, I'm really sowwy for that :C  
But I do have a reasonable explanation which you probably don't care about xD  
I had this chapter written like a day after I uploaded the first one, but I didn't have access  
to my computer until today. So, I'm typing this now, and it's **2AM** over here 8D  
Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for the lateness. I think it's much more eventful than the first one :3  
Oh and thank you so much for those who reviewed, made this story a favorite or simply read it. You make me puke rainbows.  
**Warnings: **Boys love, angsty teenagers and bad language .Yeah, sorry for cussing so much.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my decaying brain cells and a sexy, sexy cat. –wink-  
Well, on with the story~

_**Chapter 2: If you're Troubled and Hurt, What You have got Under Your Shirt Will Make Them Pay for the Things that They Did. **_

Relax, Roxas. Don't look his way.

_Four words: easier said than done._

The stupid redhead was shouting "Four eyes!" like his ass was on fire. Does he have some

kind of obsession for nerds?

People looked between us, and wouldn't stop looking at me like they waited for me to do

something interesting.

When the redhead heard no answer, he started throwing food my way. Real mature.

A greasy pizza slice flew right at me, but I dodged it easily thanks to my cat reflexes.

And then I saw an apple flying my way. _Damn my love for apples._ I just couldn't let it rot away until some creepy janitor found it.  
The apple hit my chest with a loud thump. It bounced off my chest and I quickly caught it before it hit the floor. Without thinking, I took a bite.  
_ Oh, juicy goodness._  
My mood went back up for a few seconds, until I raised my head to see every student in the cafeteria looking at me with disbelief. I didn't panic though. How could I let such a fine apple go to waste?  
I stayed silent and went to the lunch line to get some food. The redhead kept staring at me, appearing enraged.  
_Pft._  
"What the fuck?", he growled. I just ignored him again. It was pretty amusing, actually.  
Suddenly someone shouted "Food fight!", and all hell let loose.  
Food was flying in every direction .In my old school there wasn't as much action.  
I swiftly dodged the attacks, still keeping my place in line.  
There was a sudden silence.  
I glanced around the room to see Mr. Xemnas standing at the entrance, his yellow eyes full of fury.  
"Who started it?", he asked. Everyone pointed the redhead's way, expect of the kids who were sitting at his lunch table.  
I just snickered. Guess attention whore got some attention. _It's probably paycheck day or something._  
Mr. Xemnas glared him down. "Axel, in my office.", he said icily.  
The redhead sneered. "Whatever.", he said before flipping me the bird and exiting the room.  
_That guy is such a ray of sunshine._  
I didn't care really, I just wanted some food.  
Everyone started talking again as soon as they left.  
I set down my tray, with an apple, some kind of distorted sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. The food here is disgusting. At least, they have apples.  
_Oh apples._  
I made a mistake when I decided to stay in the lunch room. Goodbye, my chance to eat peacefully.  
Every few seconds, someone would pass by to get a report on what the hell just happened. _Like I would know._ Some girl even asked me if I'm okay, or if I would like to go to the nurse.  
I was just hit with a single apple. _Sheesh._  
Like that wasn't enough attention, I could feel all eyes burning holes through my back. Fortunately, by the end of lunch everyone had forgotten what happened.

After lunch, was English, where I saw that Zexion kid again.  
The English teacher looked so miserable, which wasn't a surprise, I might add. The average attention span of most of her students was three seconds, after all. From what I've heard, she was a substitute. The English teacher, , was apparently in Gambling Rehab.  
The teacher looked pleadingly at Zexion, who only shrugged to her dismay. At last, she gave up and just gave us a writing assignment. As soon as I was done with it, I reached down to my ass-pocket to get my phone. Maybe I should text Sora. I haven't talked to him since we moved here three days ago.  
_Shit. My phone…_  
And so, I spent all of the remaining time with my arms crossed on top of my desk, gazing at nothing.  
The bell rung and I lazily picked my backpack off the floor, heading towards the door.  
Someone bumped into my shoulder . I mumbled a quiet "sorry", without even looking the person's way. "It's okay", I heard the equally quiet reply. I looked his way and saw Zexion glancing back at me.  
"Hey." _Why am I so talkative today?_  
"Hello.", he chuckled. "Don't worry about Axel by the way, he does that to every new student until he gets bored."  
"Oh, you mean the redhead attention whore?" I said with mock horror.  
He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, and let out a low laugh.  
"Yeah, that's the one."

After that, we headed together to physics, since we both had the same class, again.  
When we reached the class, the teacher greeted me.  
The teachers here are so weird, I swear. This one had spiky brown hair, with a scar across his face. He looked young despite him acting so serious. He said his name was Squall, but I should address him as Leon. I agreed without questioning it. The guy looked intimidating enough without me prying into his secrets.  
Zexion sat in his regular place in the front of the class. I caught an available seat in the far end of the room. Mr. Leon gave us a worksheet to work on for the whole period.  
I finished it without too much effort, but I had so much time to spare.  
I flipped the worksheet onto it's clear side, and drew a curved line.  
By the end of the period, the worksheet had numerous portraits of Patrick Star on it.

For the last period, the class was dismissed, due to some dumbass starting a fire in the Biology lab.

On my way home, some pink-haired dude threw a fucking rose at me, like it was some sort of a kunai or something. It didn't even hit me, yet he started laughing like a maniac and fucking skipped away. Come to think of it, I saw him sitting with the redhead at lunch, with a bunch of other flamboyant guys with various hair colors. There was also a blond girl. What girl in her right mind would hang around those psychos?  
I finally made it to my house. I don't even know how I managed to remember where my house is.  
I opened the door, and it was quiet as usual.  
Exhausted and confused, I flopped head-first into my bed, and fell asleep instantly.  
I woke up around 9 PM the same evening. Surprisingly, my father was home.  
"How was school?", he asked, not actually taking interest.  
"Alright, I guess.", I replied, my voice void of emotion.  
He just nodded, sipping some of his coffee.  
"I need a new cellphone.", I said, getting straight to the point.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright.", he said, nonetheless, without asking what happened to the old one.  
After a few seconds of looking at him silently, I took Shadowmere and an apple, and headed back to my room.  
I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, hearing my father conversing and laughing with the maid. _Wow dad, you're such a fan-fucking-tastic father ._  
Still hearing the maid's giggles, I drifted into sleep.

Waking me up from a dream about the rights of M&Ms in Alaska, Shadowmere nuzzled his nose against my neck.  
"Oh Shadowmere, you're the only one who loves me!", I sighed dramatically and put a hand on my chest. Shadowmere looked startled.  
Laughing, I took him off my chest and turned sideways and got off my bed. Then I looked at the white alarm clock standing on my desk, only to discover it's 4 AM in the fucking morning.  
At least now I can take a long-ass shower.  
I groggily headed to the bathroom.  
I turned the water on and took off my shirt.  
By the time the water reached surface-of-the-sun temperature (which is perfect), I was fully undressed. Climbing into the giant bathtub, I positioned myself under the stream of hot water.  
Feeling every hot drop of water's touch made me feel awake.  
I squeezed some shampoo into my hand and massaged the foamy substance into my hair. Turning the water on again, I washed the shampoo off, running my hands through my hair.  
Turning off the water once more, I conditioned my hair.  
Then I took some strawberry soap (Shut up, it's manly.) and ran my hands down my body. Then I touched my tattoo. I looked at the shape on my left hip, twisting my whole body to do so. _Damn, I'm flexible._  
Running my finger along the shape of a crown, I smirked, remembering Sora.  
The crown shape on my hip is identical to the amulet on my lucky chain. The only exception is the title _**Key of Destiny **_under the crown in my tattoo.  
I stood under the stream of hot water for some time.  
When I got out of the shower, I grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around my waist. I took another towel to dry my hair off with.  
Finally out of the steamy bathroom, I felt the cold morning air like ice needles all over my body. Are my thoughts always so poetic after a shower?  
I glanced at the clock once again. 4:47 AM.  
_I still have like, three hours until I have to get to school._  
I pulled a black tank top over my still-wet head, and pulled on a pair of faded, torn jeans. It's probably cold outside.  
_No shit Sherlock, it's 5 AM._  
I wore a black and white striped hoodie with fake fur adoring it.  
I finished getting dressed and put on my bracelet and chain. Then, I brushed my hair and just flipped it in a random direction. _Looking good._

I have no idea what possessed me to do so, but I found myself walking into the 24/7 convenience store down the street_. Seriously brain, what the hell._  
Well, I might as well buy some apples and decent food to have at lunch_. I swear I saw that sandwich moving yesterday._  
I went down the candy aisle, hands in my pockets.  
The convenience store was empty save for two suspicious guys with disturbing mustaches, me, and some workers.  
There was this creepy staff member who followed me around and told me about items on sale and low-fat yogurts. I wasn't listening anyway. But then I saw someone come through the automatic doors.  
Fire-red hair, tattoos under his eyes.  
_Oh shit. _That's redhead attention whore_._  
Running for my life, I pulled the hoodie over my head. When I reached the cashier, I quickly paid for the items and practically ran out of the store. I could feel people giving me the WTF look behind my back. _See if I care._ I can't let the redhead see me when I'm not in school mode. What the hell was he even doing in the convenience store so early in the morning? Oh wait. That's exactly what I was doing.  
I headed back to my house. When I finally made it to the front yard, I saw a delivery man standing in front of the door.  
"Yes?", I asked when he rang the doorbell.  
Apparently, he didn't see me come behind him, and I scared him out of his skin. _Dang my ninja skills._  
After apologizing for making him crap his pants, he said he was there to deliver a cellphone to Roxas Dobrovskay_. Damn bitch. It's Dobrovsky._  
I took the package and signed the papers.  
Tearing the wrapping paper, I opened the box with the excitement of a five year old going to Disneyland.  
And there it was. A sleek black and white phone, identical to the old one. Finally we meet again, my love.  
When Shadowmere came sniffing around my new cellphone, I tapped his nose and shooed him away. No way he's ruining this one.  
I looked at the clock again. 7:57 AM_. Just in time to leave for school._ I threw off my hoodie and wore a Super Smash Bros T-shirt. Back into geek mode. I tamed my hair and put my glasses on.  
_Hopefully, today will be less tiring._  
I drove to school, unlike yesterday.  
I parked my car in the school's parking lot.  
Taking my backpack with me, I checked to make sure my phone was in place. _Yup._  
I entered the school and headed to my locker.  
And there he was standing, in all his glory.  
Redhead attention whore.  
When he saw me, he instantly smiled. But it wasn't a " How's it going buddy? Want to go play some Xbox?" smile. Oh no. _It was EVIL._  
"Hey four eyes! Why were you ignoring me yesterday?", I heard him say as I opened my locker.  
This was getting really annoying.  
Suddenly, I felt my collar being grabbed.  
"Haven't your parents taught you to answer when someone's talking to you?", he growled as I felt my back slam into the cold metal of the lockers. Still, I didn't say a thing.  
The kids who were with him at lunch yesterday were standing some feet away, laughing their asses off. Oh, and a bunch of other kids watching the scene unfold. _Assholes._  
The redhead's smile disappeared and he looked at me as if I were dirt.  
Then, I felt his fist collide with my cheek. At that, I grimaced, but didn't make any sound.  
_Breathe Roxas. Count to ten._  
_You don't want to get in trouble just because of some jackass. Just ignore-_  
"Hey four eyes, are you blind like a fucking bat without these? And maybe I'll take this too?"…  
I felt his fingers grabbing my glasses, and his other hand yanking at my chain.  
**Oh fucking hell no.**  
Then, I heard a cracking sound and people gasping in shock.  
Did he break my ribs or something?  
Oh, I just hit his jaw.

"You're on, bitch."

**A/N: Ooooooh drama time yo!**  
I hope you liked this chapter. Some of the scenes were pretty stupid, actually xD  
The title for this one is a line from **MCR's "Teenagers". **I don't only listen to MCR I swear! xDD  
Anyway, please review, and feel free to point out any mistakes, since I'm new to this and I really need your opinion! :D  
English isn't my native language, so please forgive any mistakes. I'm a beginner and I have no one to be my faithful Beta :c  
_**~ Jelly the Courageous Banana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Holy shit. **  
Turns out I've been working on this until **5AM.**  
Which is why I'm too freaking tired to write anything of importance in the author's note xD  
I want to say thank you to those who added this story to favourites and are following it. Yup, The whole two of you are _awesome_, and probably the only reason I keep writing this crap. :Lots Of Love:  
**Warnings: **Boys love, angsty teenagers and bad language .Yeah, sorry for cussing so much.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my decaying brain cells and a sexy, sexy cat. –wink-  
Story time~

* * *

Chapter 3: Teen Spirit.

_Tap tap tap tap_  
"Continue doing that and I'll break your foot."  
I stopped tapping my foot against the tiled floor, scowled at the stupid redhead, and continued tapping nonchalantly.  
"I said stop."  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"Shut the fuck up, Four-Eyes."  
"Oh? What are you going to do Flamecrotch? Attack me with a whole fruit salad this time?" (Chapter 2 reference), I shot with venom dripping in my voice.  
_Tap tap tap tap_  
He growled like a wild raccoon. I simply looked at him, and then showed him the most shit eating grin I could muster.  
He opened his mouth to say something when the office door burst open.  
Mr. Xemnas strode in, seemingly calm.  
I pushed the glasses up the bridge of my nose when he looked at me.  
His sharp yellow eyes and my cracked glasses both made me feel naked. Being naked in front of your principal? I'll pass.  
_Silence._  
A teacher scolding a student for throwing water-filled condoms in the hallway.  
When I started wondering whether I had gone deaf, Mr. Xemnas spoke.  
"We meet again, Axel. I've missed you so much _since yesterday_.", he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
"Nice to know." Came Axel's equally sarcastic reply.  
If only I could get some popcorn right now.  
"I'm not surprised to see you here, Axel", he said, "But Roxas Dobrovsky. I can't express how disappointed I am. You come from a respectful family, (I sneered in mind at that) You were an honor student at your previous school. Yet, on your second day in my school, this happens."_ Well, I believe that the food you serve at lunch is to blame_.  
"Can either of you explain what happened exactly?" he asked.  
He seemed calm, but I saw through his façade. He was bound to explode into little drops of furious venom any given moment.  
I simply looked Mr. Xemnas' desk, which suddenly became interesting. _Is this cherry wood? Wow Mr. Xemnas, you are one classy mother fu_-  
"I can." I heard the redhead say.  
Oooooh this should be interesting.  
Mr. Xemnas looked at the red head with a curious glint in his eyes.  
"You see, I have this disease that makes me lose control over my muscles. Sometimes I go grocery shopping, and before I know it, I attack some old lady with frozen pizza. It's really sad, actually." He finished.  
Mr. Xemnas simply gazed at the redhead with an un-amused look.  
"Axel-"  
"I shit you not! It actually happens!"  
"This is going nowhere", said Mr. Xemnas with a sigh.  
"As I understood from other students' observation, **Axel** is **mainly **at fault, that's why he will get punished."  
Axel stared at Mr. Xemnas.  
I could break into an enthusiastic High School Musical dance any moment now.  
"Axel- a week of after-school detention. As for Roxas- I'll let you off the hook this time, but I better not see you here for such a reason again."  
I nodded to that.  
Meh, I didn't know the dance routine anyway.  
"Now both of you- go to the infirmary to get your injuries tended."  
The moment I closed the office door, I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt.  
"Why are you such a dumbass?" Asked the stupid redhead.  
_HA._  
"How am I at fault?"  
"If you hadn't ignored me, this wouldn't have happened."  
"No. If _you _had _ignored_ me, this wouldn't have happened.", I shot back, my voice raising and echoing in the hallways.  
Axel simply stared at me.

_Girl I gotta go, I'm finished with the show,  
If you wanna - me I won't say no!  
Girl, touchin' on my -  
While I'm touchin' on your -  
You know that we are gonna -  
'Cause I don't give a -_

**Twitch.**  
He answered his phone.  
"Yeah Larxene babe? Yeah I'm alright, got into some trouble because of a little bitch. Yup. See you around, sexy."  
The mental image of Axel having any kind of sexual relation with anyone, was enough to make me cry myself to sleep every single night for the rest of my life. _Or at least throw up violently._  
Suddenly the redhead turned to face me.  
"Well, Four-Eyes, I got to go now."  
_Glare glare glare_  
"By the way, your fighting skills are not bad for a little shrimp."  
_Hmph. _  
He ended up with more bruises than me, and I actually went easy on him.  
_"Not bad" my ass._  
I better head to the nurse now_. I Wouldn't want Dad to get all nosy when he gets home._  
Heading down the main hallway, I saw the nurse's office.  
I opened the door, the smell of medicine washing over me.  
I stepped inside the sickingly white room and went over to the nurse's desk.  
I saw a young looking lady sitting at the desk, occupied with mixing substances- which didn't look to safe- and humming some melody.  
I cleared my throat, making my presence known.  
The young woman looked up immediately, embarrassed.  
The first thing I noticed was her amazing eyes. One of the irises was blue and the other- green.  
It reminded me of Riku's cat- Sebastian. He has the same eyes.  
"Um, hello.", I said, embarrassed for staring at her eyes without saying anything.  
Smooth Roxas! You are on the right path to being a molester!  
"Hi!", she smiled sweetly, "I'm nurse Yuna. How can I help- oh."  
"Yeah" I chuckled.

* * *

Yuna cleaned my mess of a face, when suddenly she took my glasses off.  
Gasp! That was the girliest gasp that ever left my throat, I admit.  
I opened my eyes and looked at Yuna.  
"W-why did you-", I started, stuttering like a teenage girl.  
"Holy bananas!" Exclaimed Yuna.  
Come on, my bruises couldn't have been that bad.  
"You…"  
I looked at her expectedly.  
"You are so handsome!" She exclaimed, blushing scarlet red and giggling.  
_What?  
_Oh, right_._  
"Ah.. can I get my glasses back?"  
"No way."  
"Why?"  
"They conceal you prettiness."  
_Prettiness? Could I get any more girly right now?_  
"Why don't you use contacts? Your eyes are amazing!" She emphasized 'Amazing' flailing her jazz hands.  
"Because." I sighed.  
"Aw! It's such a waste! But if it's so important, there you go."  
She said with a hint of disappointment as she handed me the hideous glasses, that made me feel secure once again.  
"Thanks for taking care of me, Yuna." I said as I opened the door.  
"Anytime, sweetie!"  
"Oh, uh… could we keep how I actually look a secret between the both of us?", I said, closing the door for a moment.  
"Sure." She smiled.  
"Thanks." I opened the door once again and walked outside.

_That damn Axel. Now I'm late for second period!_  
I took out my cell to check the time and make sure.  
_Holy shit. _  
The whole screen was cracked.  
if I had had less dignity, I would have ran crying into the girl's bathroom. But, me being myself, I settled with darkly mumbling Russian profanities at Axel.  
"Hey Roxas! Black magic is not allowed at school" Laughed a voice.  
I looked up instantly and saw none other than Zexion.  
"Hey there bad boy. Skipping classes?"  
"I'm just going to the restroom. Or at least that's what I told Mr. Leon. He wouldn't want his top student's bladder to explode, I guess. I was actually looking for you. People say you got into a fight with Axel. Are you alright?"  
I groaned.  
After one detailed explanation and a few girly gasps from Zexion, We headed back to Physics.

* * *

I handed Mr. Leon the note that Yuna gave me and class continued as usual.  
As usual, my ass.  
People wouldn't stop staring at me for a moment.  
"Wow Roxas, you got him pretty bad there!"  
"I was cheering for you all along!"  
"Is it true that he had broken your ribs?"  
_Etc. etc._  
Half of them weren't even there!  
Humans are prone to stupidity, after all. I'll just Ignore everyone and let them have their own ignorant conclusions.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur.  
At lunch I sat with Zexion and had what I bought this morning.  
Last period was P.E.  
What caught my attention was the redhead's presence.  
You see, from my perspective, his schedule is as follows:  
Skip  
Skip  
Skip  
Lunch  
Skip  
Smoke weed  
Kick kittens  
Go home

Even so, he was actually here. And he would often send glares my way.  
We played basketball, and _**accidently**_, the ball hit my face several times. This made my glasses crack even more.  
_Things for Dad to do:_  
Get my cellphone's screen fixed.  
Get me a new pair of glasses.  
**Stop being a douche.  
**  
After P.E was over, I went to take a shower.  
As I was fumbling around my backpack for my shirt with my jeans already on, I felt an intense stare on my back.  
This is odd. I waited for everyone to finish so I could be last.  
I turned my head and saw Flamecrotch sitting on the bench and staring directly at my bare spine.  
I actually had some purple marks decorating my spinal cord, thanks to the idiot who slammed me into the metal lockers this morning.  
I shot him a WTF look, as he continued to stare, a frown on his face.  
He actually looked like he had some thinking process going on.  
_Hahahahaha. That's a funny one, Roxas._  
I turned back, looking for my shirt. As I felt the fabric caressing my fingers, I pulled my shirt out.  
Then I heard shuffling feet and the showers' door creak.  
The redhead went out. _Maybe he needs a break of staring at people. If so, he is probably going to torment some poor soul._  
I pulled the shirt over my head, took my backpack, and headed out myself.  
To my surprise, the redhead was still there, leaning against the lockers.  
"Hey, Four-Eyes."  
_Oh joy. Am I the lucky winner?_  
"Nice tattoo.", he said. He still appeared deep in thought.  
"What the heck?"  
I said exactly what I was thinking.  
He simply looked up at me and shook his head.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have no time for such life-changing conversations. Find another candidate." I said.  
He snickered at that.  
"You are such a dick.", he laughed.  
_What ever._  
I headed outside and got into my car.

The ride home wasn't eventful, save for the fact that I almost ran over a poor little squirrel.  
When I got out of my car to see if it was okay, the little bitch bit me. _I hope it won't give me some kind of infection._  
Next thing I know I could become a zombie squirrel dodging cars, with no purpose in life.  
"Are you a zombie squirrel?" I looked at the squirrel as if it would give me an answer.  
Mr. Zombie Squirrel simply made this annoying, yet painfully cute squirrel sound with his teeth.  
Only then had I realized that I was sitting on the roadside and talking with a squirrel. I looked up and saw people giving me odd and worried looks.  
"Oh I was just driving home when I met this squirrel and we engaged in a delightful conversation with it. We conversed about the socio-economic status in Asia, thank you for asking. We might continue our conversation at my house, with a cup of Earl Grey."  
That would only get me into a nut-house and cause problems for my father.  
"Goodbye squirrel, have a lovely day" I said as I went back in my car, as I saw people chuckling.

When I arrived home, I was surprised to see my father's BMW parked in front of the main gate, along with another car I couldn't recognize.  
I went inside my house, closing the door behind me and slipping my shoes off.  
"Oh, Mr. Dobrovsky, you are so charming." I could hear a women's voice from the living room.  
_What the fuck?_  
"You are an interesting character yourself, Elizabeth."  
I went inside the living room to see my father inches away from some busty woman with long, glossy hair.  
As soon as they caught a glimpse of me they got away from each other.  
"Roxas! How was school? This is Ms. Eleanor, my partner in business." He sounded nervous.  
_Oh? A business partner? I would love to believe that, but my bullshit-o-meter is going off like crazy._  
I stayed silent as I was about to head back to my room. Then, the woman opened her mouth.  
"Hello, Roxas! You can address me as Elizabeth, there is no need for formalities." She laughed awkwardly.  
I raised an eyebrow, which seemed to make her even more nervous.  
"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I will now excuse myself."  
I headed out as I heard my father's and the woman's whispers.  
When I was back in my room, I was starting my laptop when I suddenly felt my cellphone vibrate.  
I looked at the caller ID.  
**Sora.**  
I smiled. _Maybe it's not such a bad day after all._

**A/N: So here is the end of chapter 3 XD**  
The ringtone Axel used for mega bitch Larxene is **"Touchin' on my"** by **3OH!3.  
**The title of the chapter as you probably know is **"Teen Spirit" **by** Nirvana.**  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this one.  
For those of you who wonder where the hell is the AkuRoku, just be patient. It'll come soon. In dozes hard to handle 8D  
**Please review~**  
Hopefully I will now get some sleep xDD  
English isn't my native language, so please forgive any mistakes. I'm a beginner and I have no one to be my faithful Beta :c  
_**~ Jelly the Courageous Banana.**_


End file.
